


Forgotten in Heat

by JuliaTries101



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Mila Babicheva, Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Sara Crispino, Omega Verse, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Katsuki Yuuri, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaTries101/pseuds/JuliaTries101
Summary: Yuuri goes into heat early while his Alpha is away! How will he cope with this, and will someone find him in time?GODDAMNIT VICTOR





	1. Starting Alone

Yuuri woke up to the feeling of slick running down his thighs. This couldn't be happening. His heat wasn't supposed to come for another week and a half!  
Yuuri immediately jumped out of bed, only to discover that he could no longer walk. As soon as his feet hit the ground, his trembling legs gave underneath him and he crashed onto the hard floor.

"Alpha," he whined, but to no avail. Victor had left yesterday with Chris to skate in Moscow.

Yuuri froze, realizing where he was. This wasn't Hasetsu where he could call his parents in to help him. He was in Victor's apartment in St. Petersburg, Russia. Not knowing any Russian other than basic greetings, Yuuri couldn't even go to a hospital. He was truly stranded in the apartment until further notice.

Well, at least his head was clear for now. That would change very soon though, so Yuuri had to act quickly. Once the heat haze took over he would no longer be able to control his actions. Yuuri thought about all the cases he saw on the news about heat hazed omegas raped or marked by alphas who they didn't know. Yuuri touched the faint scar on the side of his neck and realized how lucky he was to already be mated.

Mate! Where was Victor? Yuuri was in heat but his mate was nowhere to be found. The panic gave Yuuri the strength he needed to get up on his feet. Did he do something wrong? Of course he did! He was a bad omega, so Victor had abandoned him for a better one. Someone graceful, with better looks and more confidence. What a bad omega. bad! bad! bad! bad! ba-

Wait, what was he thinking? Victor had flown all the way from Russia to Japan to be his coach. The heat was really getting to Yuuri. He had to get help, and fast!

Before he could call anyone he saw what a mess the apartment was. His omega instincts instantly kicked in. What kind of alpha wanted to come home to an omega who couldn't even do basic cleaning. Maybe if he cleaned the house, Victor would see that Yuuri is a good omega and come home!

Yuuri went right to work. He started with the dishes in the sink. Once he made sure that area was clean, he went through every room in the home, saving the bedroom for last. Yuuri started picking up dirty clothes from the floor when he found a shirt that belonged to Victor.

The thought of his alpha made Yuuri's vision go blurry with tears. All he wanted at that moment was his alpha, but he had to show that he was good first.

Just as he was about to put the dirty clothes in the washing machine, Yuri sniffed one of Victor's used shirts and all thoughts of doing laundry were thrown out the window. The shirt smelled so good! Yuuri wanted to put it in his nest.

Yuuri hadn't built his nest yet! He scrambled to the bedroom, with every dirty shirt he could find and began making his nest. "I'm a good omega," thought Yuuri, "I'll build a nest so pretty Victor will have to come home!" Yuuri grabbed all the warmest and fluffiest blankets and pillows he could find and began arranging them into the best nest he could make.

By the time Yuuri's nest was finished, his heat was almost unbearable, but he smiled to himself nevertheless. He felt like such a good omega. He had cleaned the whole house just for Victor.

Yuuri climbed into his nest and tried to take a nap while he waited for Victor. It was going so well until an excruciating cramp ripped down his spine. He howled in pain, falling out of his nest in the process. Suddenly, the pain, stress, and heat all became too much for him and tears started to flow. "Why isn't Victor here," he thought. "Am I really not a good omega? I cleaned the house and even built my nest!"

Yuuri decided to try relieving himself. He groaned as he grinded against the carpet. After realizing that this wasn't enough to even take the edge off his heat, Yuuri slid his hand down the back of his boxers and began to finger his slick covered hole. It took no more than 5 minutes for him to finish, spraying sticky white fluid in his boxers.

It took off the edge of his heat, but it wasn't quite what he was looking for. What Yuuri needed tight now was Victor, who was currently in Moscow. Yuuri curled into a ball and sobbed onto the carpet. This was the worst day of his life! How could his alpha forget his heat?

"Oh yeah," he remembered, "it was early." Remembering that this was no one's fault calmed the rational side, but his omega still screamed at him that he was nothing but a bad omega. What a bad omega! So useless! Can't even get Victor to come home. He's probably out with a more attractive omega. As his omega side took over, Yuuri continued to sob and the sour smell of an omega in distress filled the room.

Had Victor's house not been incredibly insulated, someone would have called the police by now. Omegas were valued highly in today's society, and because of the abuse that they had suffered in the past, there were many omega protection laws. If anyone could smell a distressed omega, they were to immediately report it to the police. Omega abuse was a grave crime.

Yuuri was desperate at this point. He would do anything for his alpha to come home! But what could he do?

His mind went to his nest. If Alpha wasn't here, his nest wasn't safe in such an open space. Yuuri had to move it, or so his mind told him. He grabbed all the pillows, t-shirts, and blankets he could find, and rushed to a safer place: the laundry room. It was a warm isolated space, and it smelled clean. Yuuri rearranged his nest through tears as well as he could. It wasn't as good as his first nest but at least he would be safe there.

He was such a failure! How could Victor love him if his nest wasn't the same? Yuuri was hysterical at this point. All he wanted was for Alpha to come home. He tried to sleep in his new nest, but he was sweating too much, and the cramps were just getting worse. Yuuri tossed and turned but could not go to sleep.

He was terrified. He remembered what it was like when he was younger, spending heats alone. He would cry in his room for days at a time. By the time his heats were done he would be dehydrated and malnourished. He also knew that going through a heat alone after finding a mate was ten times worse, if not more. On top of all the physical pain, he would go through, there was the crushing weight of rejection that came with his mate abandoning him. In extreme cases, an omega could die from a powerful heat if the mate wasn't there to comfort them.

In a desperate attempt to get help, Yuuri reached for his phone. He managed to send a group text to Victor, Pichit, Yakov, Sala, Georgi, and Chris. It said one sentence.

**Heat please help**

Yuuri would have been proud of his ability to produce a coherent thought, if not for the camp that made him double over in pain.

"Please help me Alpha"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNN!!!!  
> Will Victor come save Yuuri, or will he suffer through his heat alone? Stay tuned to find out!  
> Feel free to leave any comments, questions, or suggestions!  
> my poor baby Yuuri doesn't deserve this


	2. A Call for help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People finally notice the huge dilemma that Yuuri is in. He needs someone to be there for him during his heat. Who will get there first, and will Victor finally check his damn phone?

The first person to see Yuri's cry for help was Sara, who was in the middle of a game of Piano Tiles. She was only a few taps away from a new high score when the notification caught her off guard, making her miss a tile, and ultimately lose.

"NOOO!!! WHOEVER INTERRUPTED THIS BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD REASON!" She screamed as she hurled her phone across the room.

A head of red hair peeked into the living room. "Sara, one of these days that's going to break. I honestly don't know how it hasn't yet"

Mila almost burst out laughing at her Omega, who was currently curled up on the couch with her arms crossed because of the lost game of piano tiles.

She walked over calmly to that spot and proceeded to sit down and cuddle Sara. "It's ok, sweetheart, if I see that text and it's not important, I'll make sure to break at least one of their bones"

Sara let out a small laugh at this, and finally loosened the ball she had formed. Mila took the opportunity to snuggle closer to Sara.

 

The position was so comfortable, that both women nearly dozed off before Sara remembered the previous events and jumped up.

"Jesus Christ Sara, what is it now"

"That text from earlier. It interrupted my game, so I at least need to know what it was"

"You do that. I got all comfy here so I think I'll just take a nap right now.

"Mila! This could be important," Sara scolded, throwing a large fluffy pillow at the Alpha.

Mila easily caught the pillow in mid air and proceeded to cuddle it and begin her nap. "Well if it's really important, just wake me up from my nap." She yawned and fell asleep in all of two seconds.

Sara rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. Wake her up? Attempting such a task was about as easy as attempting one of the 12 labors of Hercules. Sara snorted at the thought as she picked up her phone, miraculously intact.

She froze and her eyes widened when she saw the text

 **K.** **Yuuri: Heat please help**

**Me: Yuuri? are you ok?**

**Me: Please answer me yuuri are you ok???**

Sara was incredibly worried. Had Victor done something? Was he even there?

**Me: Yuuri where are you if you need help I'll be there**

**Me: I swear to god if victor did something he's a dead man**

**Me: YUURI**

Sara grew more and more distressed until her scent, like Yuuri's, grew sour and filled the room. Luckily that was just about the only thing that could wake up Mila from her peaceful nap. The scent of an omega in distress would send any alpha, especially the mate of that omega, into full blown alpha mode.

Mila woke up and ran across the room to see what could have possibly happened to Sara to make her like this. 

"What happened, sweetheart" she cooed

At this, Sara began to tremble, to which didn't hesitate to scoop her up and put her precious Sala into her lap. "What was in that text? can I read it?"

Mila gently put her hand out, asking for Sara's phone. 

After a few seconds, the question finally registered in Sara's head and she responded "Sure," and placed the phone in Mila's open palm. 

Mila scanned over the texts and understood her omega's source of worry. "He'll be ok, we'll find him and get him some help."

"But Mila, he's in heat! It wasn't supposed to come for at least another week at least! Do you think Victor did something?"

"No, Victor would never, he loves Yuuri more than anything. Besides, he's in Moscow training with Chri-" Mila realized what her statement implied. Yuuri was alone in a foreign country in the middle of his heat. 

"HE'S IN WHAT?! Mila he could die from this!"

 _Ding!_ another text.

Thinking it was finally a response from Yuuri, Sara snatched the phone away from Mila and stood up to read the latest status of Yuuri.

**Hamsterboy: YUURI? Do you need help?**

**Hamsterboy: You know I'm in st. petersburg and can help you any time right?**

**Hamsterboy: ??????????**

Sara's hopes were crushed as she realized that this was, in fact, not Yuuri. He wasn't responding and that meant he wasn't ok. Yuuri always responded, even to one text. Him not responding to multiple meant very bad things.

**Me: OF COURSE HE NEEDS HELP YOU STUPID HAMSTER HIS TEXT SAID "HEAT PLEASE HELP"**

**Georgi: well that was rude**

**Georgi: YUURI IS HE OK**

**Hamsterboy: Well hes not answering**

**Me: Then we have to figure out a way to help him. He's alone and Victor's in moscow.**

**Georgi: Are you serious it takes at least 4 hours by bullet train to get back to St. Petersberg**

**Me: We have to find a way to get to him fast! Georgi call yakov**

**Me: He and victor aren't answering so calling yakov is your best bet**

**Georgi: Ok as soon as I'm done I'll drive over to your apartment**

**Hamsterboy: I'm driving over right now**

"So. . . What do we do now" Mila was still sitting and was unaware of the plan that had been formulated to rescue Yuuri. 

"Oh um, Pichit's coming over right now and as soon as Georgi's done calling Yakov, he'll drive over, too"

"Can Yuuri even wait that long though? I can deal with waiting for Pichit to get here because he is on his way, but Georgi? It might take him an extra 20 minutes, and Yuuri can't wait that long."

Sara's vision grew blurry as she imagined the pain that Yuuri must be going through. She was grateful that Mila had never been late for any of her heats. Her pre-heat was pretty obvious; many of Mila's clothes began to go missing and the would discover that Sara had been hoarding them to build her nest. As soon as Mila saw, she would halt their training for a few days and spend Sara's heart with her.

But Yuuri's heat came with little to no warning. The only way to predict it was to track his cycle, which had always been regular. Why was his heat early this time?

It didn't matter, Sara knew from when she was younger how awful spending a heat alone was. She wouldn't wish that kind of suffering on anyone. 

"You're right I'll wait for Pichit to get here, but as soon as he does, we are booking it out of here. Yuuri can't be by himself at a time like this!"

.   .   .   .   .   .   .   . 

 As soon as Georgi sent the text he called Yakov. Victor was almost certainly skating with Chris right now and couldn't answer his phone. He waited for Yakov to answer, but was met with "I can't come to the phone now. Please call back later"

Georgi wasn't having it. He needed Yakov on the line NOW. He hung up and called again. He would do this as many times as needed to get ahold of the old man. 

After the 6th call, Georgi was finally met with a "WHAT IS IT GEORGI?! This better be good because I was in the middle of helping Victor with his new choreography! Do you know how long it takes me to get that man to focus?" 

"Yakov, Yuuri's in heat"

"Georgi I don't give a rat's ass about your dra- HEAT?! If he's in heat, then why is Victor is Moscow?! He's crossed the line, leaving his omega alone in heat. A dead man, I tell you." 

Georgi heard Yakov yelling distantly "VICTOR GET YOUR USELESS ALPHA ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"No, wait, Yakov! It's not his fault!"

"What do you mean?!"

"Yuuri's heat is a week early, Victor wouldn't have known." There really was no way for anyone to have known. It was no one's fault, but that didn't change that Yuuri was in pain right now.

"Fine, but he still needs to know about this so he can get to St. Petersburg as fast as he can"

"Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Yes, I need you to reserve  train tickets from here to home in 10 minutes."

"Yakov you still need to check out of your hotel." This man was crazy.

"Ok, 30 minutes, but I refuse to wait longer than that!"

"I'll get the tickets and email them to you right now ok?"

Yakov grunted affirmatively and hung up.

It would take almost 5 hours for Victor to get home, but at least he knew about the situation now. Georgi let out a sigh of relief and looked at tickets to St. Petersburg. Once he found 3 tickets to the destination he desired, he booked them and emailed them to Yakov.

He had wasted so much time! Sara would be furious at him for making Yuuri wait in his condition.

He looked at his phone and saw a text from Sara to him directly. He was without a doubt, dead for making her wait.

He opened it, ready to apologize, but then read the message.

**Sarrrra: Don't worry about rushing over**

**Sarrrra: I'm leaving with pichit as soon as he gets here so have a calm talk with yakov then help us search for yuuri**

**Sarrrra: He's most likely at his apartment, but you can't be too sure**

Georgi was so relieved. Sara wasn't angry with him at all. 

**Me: :) ok before I go I'll get some things for his heat**

.   .   .   .   .   .   .   .

Yuuri was still sobbing into his pillows at home. Would Victor really never come for him? What a bad omega he was for this! 

He was completely hopeless at this point, he didn't know what he could do to make Victor come back to him. 

By this point in time, Yuuri's rational side was completely gone. All he could think about what an awful omega he was. He didn't deserve Victor at all! As the realization that Victor would probably never come for him, Yuuei sobbed louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY WON'T VICTOR CHECK HIS PHONE? Also, Yakov better zoom, because getting out of the rink, checking out of the hotel, and getting on a train is a lot to do in half an hour.  
> I actually can't believe so many people looked at this!  
> Thanks to everyone who commented on Chapter 1! Comments actually make my life :)


	3. Delivered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's condition is finally revealed to Victor. How will he react?

* * *

"VITYA COME HERE RIGHT NOW!!" boomed Yakov when his phone call ended.

"Yeah, sure thing! Let me just finish these jumps first"

"Finish these jumps my ass! Victor, I swear to God if you are not off that ice in 10 seconds!"

Victor rolled his eyes and skated over "Yes?"

"Your Omega"

"Mhmm"

"Yuuri"

"Yes, that's his name"

"He's in heat"

Victor frowned at these words. Heat? His Yuuri? No, that's impossible, Yuuri's heat wasn't due for another week, at least. The doctor had said so at Yuuri's last appointment. Oh! Yakov was joking! Yes, of course he was. Victor internally scolded himself for not getting the joke.

Victor laughed lightly "Yakov, it's not funny to joke about something like that. People might take it the wrong way"

He smiled and patted Yakov's bald patch. "Ok, now that we've all had a good laugh let's go back to the ice and skate" and he turned to skate back to the center of the ice.

"Vitya, this isn't a joke."

"Yakov, I told you, this isn't funny!"

"Vitya I am serious. Don't believe me? Just check your messages."

Victor's face turned a ghostly pale. He scanned his coach's face for a sign that he was joking, but Yakov was dead serious. Victor's heart sped up and he grabbed his phone out of his skating bag.

Sure enough, there it was. A message from Yuuri to a group chat: Heat please help. He scrolled through the rest of the messages as quickly as he could, the information hardly registering. 

Victor's head was spinning. This was definitely impossible. There was no way he could ever forget something as important as Yuuri's heat, and yet, there was a series of texts that said otherwise. He couldn't comprehend this. Oh God, Yuuri must be in so much pain right now. He was alone and scared, in their apartment. 

What if he wasn't in the apartment. What if Yuuri had gone out to do something as simple as going grocery shopping, and his heat started there? St. Petersberg wasn't like Japan, where people wouldn't hesitate to help an omega in heat. It was full of creepy Alphas who couldn't wait to get their hands on a young omega, mated or not. Victor could only hope that Yuuri was safe in the apartment.

Victor could only hope that Yuuri was safe in the apartment. Because of the tight insulation, none of Yuuri's delicious scent could get out and he would be safe from those Alphas. This cheered Victor up for all of two seconds before he realized that this also meant that no one would be able to help Yuuri. How could they alert authorities about a distressed omega if there was no scent?

"Yakov, you have one chance to tell me this is a joke." Victor already knew it wasn't, but he desperately needed to believe it was. He couldn't cope with the fact that he left his mate alone during his heat. 

"I'm sorry Vitya, it's all true"

"How? I don't understand, this can't happen right now his heat was supposed to happen nest week and I said I would be home! He's so alone and scared, Yakov, what's going to happen to him? He doesn't even speak Russian!"

"Yes, I know. It's very a very stressful thing to deal with, but our top priority right now is getting back to St. Petersberg."

"That's like nine hours driving!"

"Four by train, and you have to stay calm so you can comfort Yuuri when you get home."

"Is he going to be ok?" Victor's crystal blue eyes searched frantically for an answer in Yakov.

The old man let out a sigh "I hope so." He wished he could give Victor some reassurance, but there was nothing he could do for him at the moment. There really was no way of knowing that Yuuri was safe for certain. 

"Georgi called me to inform me about the situation and get you. He just emailed me tickets for the train that leaves here in half an hour. Get your friend Chris and tell him to run because we are making this train, even if it kills me."

"Is that even possible? We still have to check out of the hotel, you know."

"I'll make it possible."

Victor almost laughed at that remark. "Chris! Get over here, we're leaving!"

Chris, having completely missed the previous conversation dramatically fell onto the ice and whined like a small child "But I don't waaaant to! We just got here and I never get to spend any time with my best friend!"

Victor was having none of it. He simply walked off his ice and began to take off his skates."Fine, I'm leaving without you. Have a nice day, Chris. I'll see you at the nest competition." His patience was at zero at the moment, there was nothing that could stop him from getting to his omega.

Chris sighed "Fine, I'm coming." 

Chris could smell the stress and fear coming of Victor in heavy waves. What could have possibly made him like this? He was usually so calm and collected. Chris decided he would not add to that stress by pressing on the subject. He just glided off the ice nad started to untie his skates with Victor.

"So, what's the plan for when we get out of here"

"Oh, we're going straight to the hotel from here and checking out. Then we'll head to the train station and head to St. Petersburg, our train leaves in half an hour"

"25 minutes now," muttered Yakov.

"Victor that's impossible."

"I don't care, we are getting on that train to St. Petersburg."

There was no use trying to argue with Victor at this point; Chris could tell. Better to help him towards his goal then try to stop him.

.   .   .   .   .   .   .   .   .

 

Sara was at the door the second she heard Pichit's car pull over next to her building. 

"Mila, he's here, let's go!" 

"Ok, I'm coming!" Mila appeared at the door holding a large gray coat, obviously not hers. 

"What's that"

Mila smiled "It's Victor's! I figured Yuuri would probably appreciate something that smells like his Alpha, and I needed to return it to Victor anyways."

"Oh. Good idea." Sara knew an omega in heat could never get enough clothing items belonging to their Alpha. Surrounding yourself with things that had that same smell almost felt like being protected by them.

They both ran downstairs in record time, where they saw Pichit standing at the entrance of the building, hair sticking up at random places. It was clear that he had wasted no time getting here.

Pichit was the first to speak, "I have water bottles and all the ingredients to make katsudon in the back"

"Why would you do that?"

"It's his favorite food. Maybe that'll calm him a bit before Victor gets here. It'll be a rough couple of hours for him without Victor."

"Ah, thanks Phichit, your so thoughtful when it comes to Yuuri. I'm glad he has someone like you as a friend"

"That's great, but we need to get going, " interjected Mila. "Every moment we waste, Yuuri suffers more."

That finally got the two moving. They all hurries into Pichit's car, who drove like he was a formula one driver. They sped through every red light, making Sara strap two seatbelts around herself, much to Mila's amusement. 

"It'll be fine, Sara. Pichit knows what he's doing, right Pichit?"

Pichit grinned. "Yeah, of course," he said as he pressed more on the gas pedal.

"Pichit, I know I said I wanted to get to Yuuri fast, but isn't this excessive?"

"Nope," both Mila and Pichit retorted unanimously.

Miraculously, they made it to Yuuri's apartment in one piece. Sara bolted straight for the door, while Mila helped Pichit bring the supplies out of the car. Just as Sara was about to ring the doorbell, Pichit pulled out his keys and said "Don't worry, Yuuri gave me a spare key to his apartment. Besides, there's no way he would answer the door if he's in heat."

Pichit tossed her the keys, which she gracefully caught. "What would we do without you Pichit?"

Sara unlocked the entrance, and the trio quickly jogged up the stairs to Yuuri's floor.

When the apartment door was finally unlocked, the smell of distressed omega combined with other negative emotions hit them all like a truck.

"Well at least we know no he's in the apartment," said Pichit, plugging his nose.

"Yuuri!" cried Sara "Please come out, we're here to help you."

No response. They listened for any sign that Yuuri had heard them but nothing changed.

"Holy shit, he's really far gone. We have to find him before he hurts himself"

They began searching the apartment. They went first to more obvious places, like the bedroom and living room, but Yuuri, of course, was nowhere to be found. They started looking in more odd places like inside closets until Mila found Yuuri in the little laundry room near the Kitchen.

He was curled up in a tight ball, shaking, in tears, and muttering something to himself. It pained Mila to see Yuuri like this. His normally glossy black hair was plastered with sweat to his forehead, and his eyes were dull.

"Guys I found him!"

"Yuuri, can you hear me? It's Mila. We saw your text and came here to help you," she said in the gentlest voice she could.If Yuuri noticed her presence, he didn't show it. Tears continued to stream down his face as he shook violently. He looked like he was in so much pain. Mila wanted to do anything she could to help him.

Sara and Pichit got to the laundry room, and saw Yuuri's condition.

Sara inhaled sharply. "Yuuri, poor, poor baby!" She nearly broke into tears, seeing the look on his face. Yuuri had still failed to notice the three people that had surrounded him. He simply looked straight forward with a glassy stare.

Sara suddenly had an idea to snap Yuuri out of his trance. "Mila, where is that jacket you brought"

"Kitchen on top of the food Pichit brought"

Sara dashed there and back, bringing the jacket with her. She waved it in front of Yuuri, hoping to get his attention. "Yuuri! Look what I have! It's Victor's jacket, your alpha. Do you want it?"

Yuuri's head snapped up at the word alpha. His eyes were still glazed over and unfocused, but at least they had his attention now. 

"Alpha?" he questioned. Was Victor here? Yuuri could smell him.

"Yes Yuuri, it's his jacket."

Yuuri started to cry harder. His alpha wasn't here. It was just a jacket that smelled like him. Victor had abandoned Yuuri, and now all he had were his old clothes.

"I tried so hard to be good for him! Why won't he come? I'm such a bad omega!"

"Yuuri, you're so good! You did a great job while Victor was away."

"Then why won't Alpha come home? It could only be because I'm bad. I'm ugly and messed up my nest. He'd never want an omega with a messed up nest."

"Well Yuuri, I think your nest is very pretty," said Sara. She needed to calm down Yuuri a fast as possible. 

"No, the other alpha saw my nest, I couldn't keep it safe. Now Alpha really will never want me!"

Mila took this as a cue to leave. Any alpha that wasn't Yuuri's alpha would stress him out more. "Sara, try to calm him down while I start the katsudon? Pichit, you come too."

Sara nodded and immediately went back to Yuuri. "Yuuri, it's ok, the other alpha went away. Now it's just you and me. Victor's on his way right now. Is there anything you need?"

Yuuri shook his head. "want Alpha"

"I'm sorry Yuuri, I can't do that for you right now. The most I can do is give you this jacket."

Yuuri took the jacket and wrapped himself with it, still shaking and sobbing. All he wanted was Victor, the one thing he couldn't have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad making Yuuri suffer this much! At least he's not alone anymore now. Let's see if the trio can make Yuuri feel any better in the next chapter.  
> Thank you so much to all the people that read this! I'm so happy that this many people have noticed it!


	4. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is still hurting but at least now he has friends to help him deal with the pain, and Yurio is added to the mess.

Yuuri was in so much pain, he couldn't think straight. He vaguely knew that Sara, Pichit, and Mila were in his home, but everything was hazy. His l rational mind shut down shut down an hour ago because of his heat, and all he could think about was how much he wanted his alpha.

Then he smelled something familiar. Victor! was his alpha finally here? Yuuri snapped his head up searching for his alpha in the room, only to discover it was one of Victor's old jackets. Not Victor. All of Yuuri's hopes were crushed. He really was just a bad omega.

Yuuri didn't want to believes this. It broke hs heart, but he couldn't seem to find a more reasonable explanation. Yuuri was a failure, and Victor had found someone better. End of story. Yuuri would die scared and alone. At least he had this soft coat to keep him warm.

"Victor," he sobbed into the coat "Please come home I'll do anything! I'll be the best omega you've ever seen! I'll cook, clean, do whatever you want, just please come home! Help me Alpha"

He distantly heard Sara talking to him, "Yuuri, don't worry. Victor's coming home. He just got on a train to St. Petersburg and is on his way here. You've been such a good omega for him, so just wait a little bit, ok?"

"You're lying," He said weakly, "If Victor was really coming, why isn't he here yet?"

A small part of Yuuri knew he wasn't making any sense, but his omega had completely taken over. It didn't listen to logic. 

"I don't understand!" he cried to Sara, "I tried so hard to be good! I cleaned the house and moved my nest o a safe place! Why am I not good enough? Did he find a prettier omega?"

"No, of corse not! Victor cares for you more than anything! He's coming I promise."

Could Yuuri really trust Sara? She didn't seem like she was lying, but he was in so much pain, it was hard to tell. Yuuri wanted to believe what she was saying, he really did. His mind just couldn't seem to comprehend Victor's absence as a mistake. 

"Are you sure?" He sniffled. Despite his omega screaming at him at what a failure he was, Sara's words sounded so appealing. What if Victor was on his way?

"Yes of course! Georgi called Yakov to bring Victor all the way here from Moscow."

Yuuri had to think about this carefully. Was it a wise decision to put this much faith in what Sara was saying. Yuuri's omega wanted to say no. She wasn't Victor. Yuuri couldn't trust anyone except Victor during his heats, it was too risky. But she was an omega, just like him. Maybe he could trust her, just for a little bit."

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you?"

"never."

"Ok," he stated reluctantly, "I trust you." 

Sara smiled sadly at him. "You're so brave Yuuri. I'm sorry I can't do more to help"

She stood up to leave and Yuuri panicked. He couldn't have her abandon him too! He had just climbed out of that miserable hell, Yuuri didn't know what would happen if Sara left him alone again.

Yuuri whined desperately. "Sara!"

Sara smelled his distress spike and immediately crouched down to be close to him again. She would protect him at all costs. "What's wrong, Yuuri? Are you in pain?"

"Please don't leave me alone again," he whispered as quietly as he could. Yuuri cast his eyes down in shame. Why was he so weak? He couldn't even be alone for one second.

"Ok, Yuuri, I'll stay right here for as long as you need me."

"Sara?"

"Yes, Yuuri?"

Yuuri looked down again. "Could you maybe come in with me?"

Sara looked ecstatic that he had asked her that. "Are you sure? I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to."

Yuuri nodded vigorously. He needed someone to be with him right now. If Sara left him now, he was certain he would never recover.

Sara slowly pulled up the blankets covering Yuuri, and got in with him, releasing calming pheromones as she did so. Yuuri relaxed a little bit at this. He was still crying from the emotional and physical pain, but he wasn't shaking as violently as before. 

Once this happened, the exhaustion finally overtook the pain, and Yuuri fell asleep.

.   .   .   .   .   .   .   .   

Yuri was livid. That Katsudon hadn't been answering his texts all day!

Yuri would have smashed his phone on the floor, but this was his third one this year.

"FUCKING KATSUDON ANSWER ME!" 

"Yura, calm down. Yuuri wouldn't ignore you on purpose, I'm sure he has a good reason."

"Well it's certainly not his heat! That won't start for another week at least, so what's his excuse!?"

Otabek sighed. When Yuuri was this worked up, only one thing could calm him down,

"Will you feel better if we go to Victor and Yuuri's apartment to check on them?"

Yuri huffed out a breath. The truth was, he was worried about Yuuri. Ever since Yuri presented as an omega last year, the katsudon had made it his mission to make sure he was protected at all costs. Yuri was sure he would present as an alpha, so he naturally refused to accept he presented as an omega. 

When his first heat hit, Yuri said he was fine, just a little under the weather and proceeded to skate his program. After falling multiple times, Yuri's limbs could no longer support him and Yuuri had to escort him off the ice. 

Yuuri was the one who finally helped Yuri cope with the fact that he was an omega, and because of that, the two had grown a lot closer over the past year.

Katsudon always made sure to text Yuri back, even if it was 2 am. What was the katsudon doing that was so important, he wouldn't even answer Yuri? 

He shoved his phone in his pocket and walked out the door. Yuri got about halfway down the stairs before he realized Otabek wasn't following.

"Beka, come on! What are you waiting for?"

Yuri heard shuffling in his apartment as Otabek realized Yuri was leaving. He patiently waited for the two minutes it took for his alpha to finally get to where Yuri was.

"Yura, you've got to improve your communication skills. You can't just walk out the door and expect me to follow you."

Yuuri pouted. "You're my alpha Beka, shouldn't you be able to read my mind or something?"

"No."

"Whatever, let's go find katsudon and see what kind of excuse he has for not answering my texts. Whatever it is, it better be good. 

20 minutes later, and Yuri was repeatedly ringing the do the doorbell repeatedly yelling "Let me in Katsudon! I know you in there."

Finally, someone answered, "Stop ringing, I heard you the first time."

Yuri recognized the voice. Mila. He narrowed his eyes. "You hag. Where's Yuuri?"

"Yuri! come on up, I thin Yuuri'll appreciate you being here. You two are close, right?"

"Just let me up"

_beep_

Yuri sprinted up the stairs and slammed the door open. The smell of distress and slick caught him off guard and he plugged his nose.

"What the fuck?"

"Yuri! come on in! We're making katsudon for Yuuri."

"Mila, I hate to insult your cooking but that is not what katsudon should smell like."

"No that's Yuuri. He's waiting out his heat in the laundry room until Victor gets here. I thought you knew"

If anyone thought Yuri was angry before, that was nothing compared to now. WHERE THE FUCK WAS VICTOR? How could he abandon Yuuri like that? Suddenly, Yuri was very grateful that he hadn't smashed his phone earlier, because he needed it now to demand answers from Victor.

Yuuri went to his contact list and called Victor. 

He answered on the first ring "Yurio it's not my fault I can explain-"

"Victor you have ten seconds to explain to me why Yuuri is in heat and you're not here." He said this in an eerily quiet voice. He was angry beyond the point of yelling.

"Yuri, I promise this wasn't on purpose! Yuuri's heat wasn't supposed to come for another week!"

"Then why aren't you here now?"

"I'm on the train, but it'll still take like three more hours. I'm coming as fast as I can."

"You better. Do you have any  _idea_ how much pain Katsudon is in right now?"

"I know. I'm so sorry." Victor spoke quietly. Yuri could tell how much this was eating away at him. He almost wanted to give Victor a break, but Yuuri had been there for him for so long. He couldn't stand the thought of him in pain.

"You should be apologizing to Katsudon, not me. Do you want me to try and give him the phone?"

"Yes, please yes. Will you let me talk to him."

"If it makes him happy, whatever, but if you make him worse I'll never forgive you!"

"Of course, just please let me talk to him!"

Yuuri shuffled over to the laundry room and found two cocooned omegas taking a nap under a mountain of fluffy covers. He gently patted Yuuri on the head, waking him up.

"Hey, Katsudon."

Yuuri opened his eyes and stared for a few seconds. "Yurio?"

"Yeah it's me. I have Victor on the phone, do you want to talk to him?"

"Alpha?"

"Yeah, your alpha. He's one the phone" 

"Alpha! Please let me talk to him!" Yuuri tried to get up to grab the phone, but he was too weak and ended up falling face first in the sheets.

"Whoa, calm down Katsudon, don't force yourself. Here," He crouched down and handed the phone to Yuuri who cried "I'm sorry I've been such a bad omega, please don't leave me. I let an alpha see my best I'm so bad I'm so sorry Alpha!"

Yuri heard what sounded like Victor reassuring him that he was good, and Victor was on his way.

After being satisfied with the response, Yuri decided he was no longer needed and excused himself to see what food there was in the kitchen.

Yuri shuffled over and immediately regretted his desition, because there stood Katsudon's best friend Pichit. He was in the process of preparing katsudon, and had gotten flour all over himself.

"Yurio, perfect timing! You can help me make katsudon."

"No," Yuri said as he turned around to run away before Pichit could force him to cook with him.

He was too slow. Pichit grabbed the back of his hoodie and dragged him into the kitchen.

Yuri cursed and tried to free himself, but Pichit had a grip of iron.

"Ok, you can make the eggs while I bread and fry the pork." Pichit looked so happy that he had found a helper.

"This is abuse," complained Yuri, already cracking eggs into the pan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I have more hits then my school has people. Yay!  
> I have been wondering how I should end this fic. It won't be next chapter, but I was wondering if I should make it a happy ending or a sad one.  
> Thanks again to everyone who read and commented this! :)


	5. Countdown

"Of course, just please let me talk to him!" Victor needed to hear from his omega, to make sure he was alive. Victor patiently held the phone to his ear as he waited for Yurio to give the phone to Yuuri. Victor needed to tell Yuuri how much he was sorry and cared for Yuuri.

Before Victor could get out a single word, he was bombarded by Yuuri crying into the phone about how sorry he was. He was such a bad omega and had let another alpha see his nest. He had been so bad, but please don't abandon him.

Victor couldn't believe his ears. How could Yuuri think this was his fault? He had done absolutely nothing wrong, and yet, here he was, begging Victor for forgiveness.

"Yuuri this isn't your fault at all. You've been so good and brave this whole time, just hang on for a bit, I'm coming as fast as I can!" If he could have done anything to make this train moves faster, he would have.

"No, please come now, alpha. I need you now."

"Yuuri, please be patient. I'm doing everything I can." Victor tried to calm Yuuri down as best he could, but it was hard to do if he wasn't there in person. He couldn't hug his mate as he reassured him how perfect he was, or release calming pheromones.

"Yuuri, I promise I'm coming. Can you be good for me and wait just a little bit more?"

"Why won't you come to me now?Did you find someone better than me? Tell me what I can do to be better! I'll do anything!" Yuuri sounded as though he was pouring every ounce of his soul in the words. He needed Victor, but Victor just couldn't be there right then.

"No, Yuuri, of course not. You're my mate. I could never leave you for anyone else!"

"But I've been so bad"Yuuri's voice was shaking "I let see another alpha see my nest. I'm so sorry I-" a sob overtook him, and Yuuri had to pause for a bit. "She walked in and found me, I-I'm sorry Alpha I've been so bad!" Yuuri was sobbing so hard, he could no longer speak.

Victor stood there, paralyzed. How could he have let Yuuri become like this?

No matter how many time Victor tried to explain it was his fault, Yuuri would not listen. He had convinced himself that this had all happened because he had failed Victor as an omega. He asked Victor again and again what he could do to be better so that Victor would come home and take him back.

Victor told him, how he was on a train right now, he would be there in just a few hours. Yuuri was in far too much pain to listen. He just repeated the same things as before.

After 10 minutes of this, Victor finally realized that he was getting nowhere with this. Unless he was there to comfort him in person, Yuuri would keep crying.

Victor had to think of a new strategy.

What could he think of that would to get Yuuri to snap out of his trance, and finally listen to Victor?

Should he use his alpha voice? It had the potential to make Yuuri better, but it could also backfire. It was absolutely the last resort to get Yuuri to listen to him. Victor didn't want it to come down to this, but what choice did he have? 

The train wasn't moving any faster, and Yuuri was getting worse by the second.

He turned to ask Chris about it.

"Chris!"

"mmmm?" Chris raised one eyebrow. This sounded important.

"Should I use my alpha voice on Yuuri?"

"What? No why would you-"

"Chirs, he's in heat, and he's hysterical! Listen to him!" Victor gave the phone to Chris so that he could see it for himself.

"Yuuri, what's goi-"

"No! Alpha where are you? Please, I need him!" 

Chris was taken aback. Was this really Yuuri? Chris almost didn't recognize his voice, it was shaking from sobbing.

"Victor, what happened to him?"

Victor looked down in shame. He couldn't believe he let this happen to his omega. "His heat was a week early."

"Use it."

"What? are you su-"

"Yes, you said so yourself. He's hysterical. Do you see any other way to make this better?"

Victor tried to come up with an answer, be he just couldn't. This was the only way to get Yuuri calm.

Chris handed Victor the phone, "I'm sorry it came down to this."

 _"Yuuri,"_ Victor said in a voice so powerful, Yuuri was forced to listen.

"Yes Alpha," a perfect response. Tears threatened to spill from Victor's icy eyes. This was such an inhumane thing to do; why did he have to use it on his own mate? He took a deep breath and continued.

" _Yuuri, you are going to listen."_

 _"_ I'm going to listen." Yuuri's voice sounded dead.

" _You are going to calm down and wait until I get there."_

"Yes Alpha."

Victor couldn't stand to do this any longer. He hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket. 

 He may have calmed Yuuri down, but he as still suffering and scared without his alpha. The alpha voice just calmed him down physically and kept him from hurting himself. One the inside, Yuuri was just as panicked as before.

Chris turned to Victor and rubbed slow circles on his back. "You did what you had to do, Victor. You had no other choice."

"No no no, I'm so horrible. I forced him to listen to me. How could I do this to him he just wanted me to be there but I wasn't and-" Victor lost it. He couldn't cope with the fact that he had added onto his mate's suffering. 

Victor dropped his face into his hands and cried while Chris tried to reassure him. "It's ok, you were helping him."

"What am supposed to do now?"

.    .    .    .    .    .    .    .    .

When Sara woke up, Yuuri was silent next to her. At first she thought he was asleep, so she was relieved and patted him on the head.

"Yurio!" she called out from underneath the warm, fluffy blankets, " 

 "I'm making katsudon what do you want!?"

"Nevermind," She would just ask Yuuri if he was ok with her leaving yet. She wanted to talk to Mila, but she knew Yuuri would freak out again if she came near his nest.

She gently shook Yuuri, trying to wake him up. "Yuuri? Is it ok if I go out really quick? I just need to talk to Mila for a moment."

No response.

"Yuuri?"

She tried to flip him over to see what was wrong, but Yuuri rolled back on his side and said "No. Alpha said to wait. I'm going to be a good omega. Gotta wait for alpha."

What was going on with Yuuri? Alpha told him? When did he talk to Victor?

"Yurio, is Victor here yet?"

"No, but I left Yuuri on the phone with Victor."

Sara paled. She knew exactly what Victor had done. She understood why it was nessesary, but what a cruel thing to do!

All thoughts of leaving the neat to go to Mila were abandoned. Yuuri must have been extremely traumatized from the experience. She had to keep him safe at all costs.

"Yuuri, I'm so sorry, you don't deserve this," she whispered.

What had Yuuri done to deserve this? Absolutely nothing. 

Sara hugged Yuuri and began cuddling him as best she could. She would make him feel as safe as she was capable.

"It's ok, Yuuri, You're a good omega. You can do this. Just wait a little bit more and Victor will be here."

"I'll be good and wait, just like Alpha said."

"Yurio, as soon as you're done with that katsudon bring it here! Yuuri needs this!"

"Sara don't be a pig! Bring your lazy ass to the kitchen, we are eating this like good, civilised people.

Sara rolled here eyes. Whatever, she could just carry Yuuri to the table.

She wrapped her arms around his torso and tried to carry him out of his neat.

Bad idea.

Yuuri let out a blood curling shriek and flailed his arms and legs, trying to get back into the nest. "NO ALPHA SAID STAY AND WAIT I NEED TO BE GOOD FOR ALPHA!"

Startled by the sudden reaction, Sara dropped Yuuri on the carpet floor. He wasted no time, scurrying back into where he came from.

"Yuri, this isn't going to work! Yuuri won't get out of his nest." By the time she had finished the last sentence, Yuri was already there.

"What the fuck Katsudon?" The shriek was so loud, the neighbors would ask questions later. "Sara, what happened do him?"

"Victor used his alpha voice on him. He probably told him to wait until he gets there"

Yuri looked at Yuuri, then back at Sara with wide eyes. "I'll kill him! How dare he?!"

"Yuri, you know if Victor did it it was for a good reason."

"Please do tell me, what qualifies as a good reason for traumatizing Katsudon? I would _really_ like to know."

"Maybe he was going to hurt himself!"

"Well when Victor gets home, we are having a nice little chat about how to treat an omega."

"If you were his alpha you would have done the same thing. Victor was scared, too."

"Let's get Piggy some katsudon." Yuri stomped off to the kitchen to serve the dish. This was the least he could do for Yuuri after all the support he had given him.

Before he coul step a single foot inside the kitchen, a hot, steaming bowl of katsudon was handed to him by Pichit. "I'm sure it's not as good as his mom's, but I think he'll still enjoy it," he said smiling.

Yuri drooled, it looked so good.

He walked back over to the Yuuri's nest and presented the bowl to the mountain of blankets and pillows. "Yuuri, I brought you some katsudon."

He waved the bowl at the pile, and a small face peeked out. "Alpha said stay and wait."

"You can eat it in your nest, do you want it?"

Yuuri quickly nodded his head and reached out a hand to take the bowl.

Yuri was surprised at how slowly Yuuri ate the katsudon. He seemed to savor every bread crumb and grain of rice with how he closed his eyes with every bite.

It ended up taking Yuuri over an hour to finish his one bowl of katsudon. In than time, Yuri had managed do down three and raid the kitchen for snacks.

"Yurio" he said quietly, "tell Pichit I was very happy to eat his cooking." He placed the bowl neatly outside his nest.

"About time you finished that bowl. Good job Katsudon!" He patted Yuuri on the head and went to put it back in the sink, leaving Yuuri all alone.

The absence of katsudon allowed Yuuri to remember why he was in this mess in the first place. The command Victor gave him was starting to wear off now, and Yuuri's old thought process started to come back to him.

Was Victor still not here? Had he not followed his commands well enough?

Once again, these thoughts spiraled out of control, and within minutes, Yuuri was sobbing shaking mess once more.

"Couldn't even keep other alpha out of my nest" he mumbled to himself.

"Useless, useless nest. Bad omega." Yuuri was so angry with himself. How could he have thought that his neat was acceptable? The minute he let another alpha into it it should have been destroyed.

"Bad nest. Bad omega." He scolded himself as his dismantled his nest.

"So bad! So bad! I don't deserve alpha."

When he was done destroying his nest, Yuuri realised he had failed the order given by his alpha.

This only made him so louder as he curled into a fetal position on the cold, hard floor of the laundry room.

.    .    .    .    .    .    .

Victor ran off the train the minute it stopped, dragging Chi's and Yakov along with him. 

"Yakov, how long is the taxi ride from here to home?"

"Vitya, have you never taken the train before?"

Victor shook his head. There had never been a need to before today.

"Your apartment is two blocks away from this station, Vitya. It's faster if we run."

Before Yakov had finished his sentence, Victor had already taken off running.

"You don't even know which way to go!!"

Victor pulled out his phone and continued running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost at the end of the story!!!
> 
> This is the first fanfiction I ever wrote, I'm so happy people liked it:)
> 
> The next chapter will have plenty of fluff between Victor and Yuuri. I think it'll be the last one but who knows.


	6. To the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Victor gets to the apartment to help Yuuri! What events will unfold there! Will Yurio even let Victor in the apartment after what he's done?

Victor whipped out his phone and pulled up the GPS, quickly typing in his address. He would have left his suitcase if Yakov hadn't reminded him how Yuuri would probably want freshly worn clothes.

Was it really possible that he had lived next to the train station this whole time without knowing about it? Well, he had never needed to take the train, but still! This was just sad; Victor promised himself as soon as he dealt with this crisis, he would make it his mission to get to know St. Petersburg a little bit better.

For now, though, he had to hurry. He knew that the command he had given Yuuri would only last so long, and when its effects were gone Yuuri would be even worse than before.

Thinking this only made Victor sprint faster. He would get to Yuuri no matter what! 

He knew he was in so much trouble. An alpha missing the beginning of their omega's heat was absolutely inexcusable, accident or not. Yuuri would be forgiving, but Yurio, not so much. Victor shuddered at what Yuri might do to him. 

_"In 100 meters, turn right"_

Victor sped around the corner, and suddenly, he was on his street.

Wow, he really was clueless with directions. Victor wondered if Yuuri knew the neighborhood any better than he did. He would have to ask that after his heat.

_"Arriving at destination. On left."_

Victor didn't even think to pull out his keys, instead, hitting the doorbell as fast as he could. He was so close to being able to see and comfort his mate. His Yuuri, on the other side of that wall still suffering.

Victor kept pressing the doorbell until an annoyed voice finally answered him.

"Who is it now?! There are people trying to sleep here, you know!"

Yurio!

"Yura, please let me in! I need to see my Yuuri!"

"You shitty Alpha! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just kill you right here?!"

"Yuri, I-"

"Never mind, get your useless ass up here right now! If you hurt him again I'll actually kill you, you know!"

"Yes of course!" Victor was in no mood to argue with Yuri right now. He just wanted to see his poor omega. "Please let me up Yuri, I'll do anything!"

After a moment of silence, Yuri finally gave him an answer, "Fine .  .  ."

_click_

Finally, the door opened and Victor rushed inside. He took the stairs two at a time with only one thing on his mind.

Yuuri

After what seemed like an eternity, Victor finally reached the top of the stairs.

He knocked loudly at his door, "Let me in, I need to see Yuuri!"

The door creaked open and a little head of blond hair peeked out of the door suspiciously.

"Victor," Yuri said, narrowing his eyes.

"Yuri I don't have time for this right now let me in"

"You used an alpha command on him. Do you have any idea how scared and isolated he feels right now?" Although he tried to maintain an angry look on his face, Victor could see how sad and scared he was.

"I know, it was a horrible thing to do, but you know I had no other choice!"

"Victor, he's in so much pain!" He could see the tears that threatened to fall from Yuri's eyes.

"I know, I'll never do it again, just please let me in. I need to see my Yuuri." Victor was in no mood to argue with Yuri right now. He just needed to see and comfort his mate.

After a moment of silence, Yuri hesitantly opened the door, assaulting Victor's nostrils with his omega's distressed scent. He followed the scent all the way to the laundry room where he found Yuuri laying in his half destroyed nest.

"Yuuri, I'm here," he said softly as he patted Yuuri on the head.

"Alpha?"

.   .   .   .   .   .   .   .

Yuuri looked up from his failure of a nest to see his alpha leaning down and patting him on the head. It felt so nice.

Yuuri was torn between jumping into his alpha's arms and apologizing profusely for doing such a bad job at following his command. He just wanted to be good for Victor.

"Alpha, I'm so sorry! I-" he sniffled, "I just wanted to be good for you but I didn't. I  destroyed my nest and another alpha saw it-I'm so sorry!" he sobbed.

Victor gave him a baffled look and scooped him up into his arms and sat down in his destroyed nest. "Yuuri it's ok, you did nothing wrong. You were so brave going through a heat alone like that!"

Yuuri really broke down into tears then. He clung onto Victor's shirt while whispering comforting words into Yuuri's ear. He told Yuuri how sorry he was for making him suffer for this long and reassured him how good he was.

Yuuri continued to sob but was extremely grateful that he had Victor to hold him through it.

"I'm sorry I ruined my nest. I tried to move it because it wasn't safe, but then Mila saw it and I couldn't keep it."

"Well, I'm sure it was a beautiful nest." Victor nuzzled Yuuri closer, assuring him that he was safe.

"Victor?" Yuuri whispered quietly.

"Mmm?"

"Could you maybe help me rebuild my nest?" He asked with an embarrassed look on his face, "or if you don't want to, that's fine too, I was just-"

"Yuuri, of course I'd like to build a new nest with you! I'm so glad you asked me!" Victor smiled at him excitedly.

Yuuri was so grateful. His heat was far from being over, and he needed a safe place to spend its remainder.

"Thank you," he whispered, barely audibly.

Victor smiled brightly at him in return. "What kind of alpha would I be if I didn't even help you rebuild your nest?"

"Where should I make it?"

"Yuuri, it's your nest, so wherever you want."

Yuuri pondered for a few moments. What was a good, safe place for a nest?

He didn't want to stay here, but he also didn't want to bring it to their bedroom. Yuuri was still traumatized from his earlier nest there. Even if Victor was there, he wouldn't be able to feel safe.

"Couch?"

"Not the bed?"

Yuuri shook his head, "My other nest was there. Not safe."

Victor immediately felt guilty. If he had just been there for Yuuri,  he wouldn't be feeling uncomfortable in his own bed.

"Oh. I  guess that makes sense, doesn't it."

They started taking blankets to the couch to make the new nest when they noticed their friends, still in the house.

"Yuuri, how are you feeling?!" Demanded Yuri when he saw him carrying the pile of blankets.

"Um, a little better. I need to start uh..." he walked a little closer to Yuri and whispered "building my nest."

"Now?"

Yuuri looked desperately back at Victor for some kind of reassurance.

"Yurio please leave."

"What?! Why?!"

"Yuuri wants to build his nest, and his heat isn't over. Please get out."

"Shitty alpha," he mumbled to himself.

"Beka we're leaving, let's go!"

Sara came into the room when she heard Yuri yelling, "Wow, already?" 

"Yes, please get out," said Victor. He looked agitated by the amount of people in the presence of his heated omega.

"Calm the fuck down Victor, Katsudon is fine. Yuuri, do you want us to leave."

Yuuri wasn't ready for this type of confrontation. Rather than answering, he chose to hide behind Victor.

"Ummmmm... I..." He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to make anyone angry at the moment. What should he do?

Victor faced him and asked calmly, "Yuuri, what do you want. It's ok, anything you say, we'll listen to. Be honest."

"I just want to build a nest," he whispered so quietly, only Victor could her him.

"What did Katsudon say? Should I go?"

"He said he just wants to build his nest. What do you think?"

Yuri rolled his eyes, "I'll get everyone out. Go build your stupid nest." He walked to the kitchen to kick everyone out of the apartment.

Once they had all said goodbye to Yuuri, they left and the couple was finally alone.

"So, let's build you nest?"

Yuuri nodded his head. This would make him feel safe.

They each grabbed a few blankets and began arranging them on the couch for maximum comfort.

Victor placed things to the best of his ability, but Yuuri had the final say in all blanket locations. Every time Victor put something in a place he didn't like, he let out a whine and relocated it to a "better" place.

After they were finished with the blankets and pillows, they went to the stash of Victor's clothes Yuuri had been hoarding.

Victor started to pick them up to put them in the nest, but Yuuri objected. "Those are old. They don't smell like you any more."

"Ah, it's ok, I'll just get my suitcase."

Yuuri's eyes lit up at that. Victor had more clothes for him! Freshly worn ones, too.

Yuuri waited patiently for Victor to get back and bring the garments he oh so desired. He was so happy to have the things he needed to complete his nest.

Yuuri inspected every piece of clothing and meticulously I each one into his nest.

As each clothing item went into the nest, Yuuri felt calmer and calmer. All previous thoughts of failing his alpha faded away. 

He was a good omega. This was going to be a good heat.

Finally the nest was finished and with Victor's help, it was perfect.

"Thank you so much for being here Victor. I don't think I would have been able to go through my heat without you."

"Yuuri, don't thank me. I was so horrible to you." He cupped Yuuri's face in his hands. 

"I'm sorry I used my alpha voice on you," he kissed the top of Yuuri's forehead. 

"No, that really saved me. I might have ended up hurting my self if you hadn't."

"You're not mad?"

"No, of course not."

Yuuri couldn't believe Victor thought that. He had done the right thing, so why would he be mad?

"Let's get in your pretty nest, then."

They both climbed into the nest in the couch. It was so comfy, Yuuri fell asleep almost immediately. The only thing stopping him was the uncomfortable feeling in his gut.

Oh yeah, he was still in heat. He hadn't prepared at all. 

"Victor, I still needs things for the rest of my heat."

"Oh, don't worry about that. Sara or someone probably brought snacks and water when they came to check on you. That means I can stay for the rest of you heat."

"You know for setting that started out as such a mess, this is going so smoothly." 

"The universe is finally giving you a break after everything you've been through."

Yuuri smiled and snuggled closer to Victor. During his heat, there was nothing he loved more than cuddles.

 He still had at least another hour until the next wave of heat came, so for now they could just lay together and rest.

Victor half Yuuri close and peppered kisses down his neck. They both breathed in each other's scents and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

They really would have to sleep as much as they could to prepare for the heat wave that was coming.

 

 

_fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I have finished this fanfiction. That is one of the most satisfying things I've ever done!  
> Sorry it took longer than the other chapters to post, I had a little trouble deciding how to end this.  
> Anyways, thank you so much to everyone who read and supported this! :)


End file.
